dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asturian's Might
Just a question about the sword: I've found it at varying levels (range of 4-13), and I always find steel. I noticed regarding the Warden Commander Armor, that someone found the Tier 7 version around level 17. Does anyone who has gotten the silverite Asturian's Might remember what level their characters were when they got the sword? When I got it the first time I was Level 18+ and it was Silverite. All the rest of the times I've gotten it I've been less than 15 and it's always been Steel. I have been able to have it upgrade by putting it in the Soldier's Peak chest -- I can only confirm this for PS3. It only upgrades between steel and silverite though, no intermediate tiers. -- gskurski I also don't believe this weapon can be upgraded, at least not on the PC version. I have tried selling it to Mikhail Dryden, and it is always Steel, never higher. The Warden Commander set has different version in game, and so can be upgraded using the merchant (or Chest on Console version). I'm adding a note to the main article disputing it's upgradability --PhilV 02:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- ***I recently upgraded this weapon on the PC version using patch 1.02. It is important to have someone with the strength required to wield a Tier 6 weapon in your party at the time. I sold it to Levy Dryden, went to camp and returned - no problem. Regarding bringing someone with high strength, I've noticed that when I did the same for the Warden Commander set, I got a mix of Tier 6 and 7 pieces when I brought Alistair with exactly 42 strength and all Tier 7 pieces when I included Sten with 50+ strength. Therefore it might be wise to bring your highest strength character with you on your way to pick it up. i was having a similar problem, the weapon simply would not upgrade. i then realize that i had left a rune in it, once i took it out and repeated, it was a silverite version. This Sword is one of my favorites This sword is definitely upgradable making it one my favorites. If you have the Xbox version simply put in the Warden's chest without runes and leave it there, eventually it will become silverite. On the PC, you have to sell it and buy it back. It is best to sell it to Levi's brother at the Keep. Unfortunately, this sword is not useable in Awakenings. I am not sure about new Golems DLC. I think I saw it there but I might be mistaken. If you want to upgraded it yourself, you can do so with the Winter's Forge mod found at the Bioware Social network. You can even change it from a sword into some other kind of weapon. The sword looks great especially when used with the Universal Dye progam. I have gotten it black with a red jewels showing at the handle. Looks great next to Starfang done the same way.